Despicable Minion
The Despicable Minion is a yellow creature that wears overalls, black gloves, and goggles; they come in different types of short frame sizes and some of them have at least one eye while the others have two eyes. They currently work with Felonius Gru in the Despicable Me movies, and appear in their own 2015 movie, Minions. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Raving Rabbid vs Despicable Minion (Completed) * Tron Bonne vs. Felonius Gru Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Toads (Super Mario Bros.) History Death Battle Info Background *Aliases: Bob, Carl, Chris, Dave, Donnie, Eric, Henry, Jerry, Ken, Kevin, Lance, Mark, Mel, Mike, Norbert, Phil, Stuart, Tim, Tom, Tony *Height: Short *Weight: Unknown *Age: Possibly millions of years (have been around since the T. Rex existed) *Have been serving the most despicable people they could find since the dawn of time *Shaking them can make them glow *Very loyal to Felonious Gru *Have hammerspace, are able to pull objects out of thin air Physicality *Strength **Can lift a shrinking ray three times their size **Could temporarily hold up both Gru and the shrinking ray **Can chop right through a wall and a desk **Once was strong enough to pull the sword from the stone **Threw a dodge ball at a large prisoner hard enough to harm him **Can lift rather large weights (granted, with the help of two prisoners but still) **Took down a giant gum bubble the size of a city by using dynamite *Speed **Could enter an air vent before Vector could turn his head **Could catch up with a moving car **Outran kids running towards an ice-cream truck **Outran a guard dog **Managed to build a giant working aircraft in less than a night *Durability **Can survive direct rocket blasts **Survived falling down a huge drop **Survived being electrocuted by a jumper cable **Survived a TNT explosion without any visible injuries Arsenal *Axe *Scythe *Rocket Launcher *Egg-Beater *Chainsaw *Fire Extinguisher *Dynamite Evil Form *Becomes this after being injected with PX-41 *In this form, is much more violent and destructive *Described as indestructible, mindless killing machines *Enhances strength and durability **Unfazed by machine gun fire, a flamethrower and an axe to the head *Didn't seem to mind a nuke exploding in him *Extreme omnivore **Could eat a metal axe **Could eat a nuclear bomb **Could chew right through a police car Feats Weaknesses *Complete idiots *None of them really have much fighting experience *Can't control themselves in their evil forms *If no PX-41 is found, they can't transform into their evil forms. *Can have a hard time seeing if their goggles get cracked *Merchandised to the point you want to puke Trivia *The Universal Studios ride depicts the Minions as being ordinary humans changed by a ray. It's debatable if this is considered truly canon. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tAVr2r3z8EA Gallery PurpleMinion.jpg|The Despicable Minion as a Purple Minion after injected with serum PX-14. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Angels Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Axe Wielders Category:Bombers Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Chainsaw Wielders Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Comedic Movie Combatants Category:Despicable Me Characters Category:Elementals Category:Gun Wielders Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Male Category:Missile User Category:Movie Combatants Category:Mutants Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Scythemen Category:Technology users Category:TV combatants Category:Universal characters Category:Vehicle Users